Hodgson Report
Als Hodgson Report bzw. Hodgson-Bericht wird eine von Richard Hodgson durchgeführte Untersuchung der paranormalen Phänomene rund um Helena Petrovna Blavatsky und der Theosophischen Gesellschaft (TG) bezeichnet. Die Untersuchung diente zur Abklärung der Coulomb-Affäre und erfolgte im Auftrag der Society for Psychical Research (SPR) in den Jahren 1884/85. Im Verlauf dieser Auseinandersetzungen traten die Theosophen auch aus der Hermetischen Bruderschaft von Luxor aus. Vorgeschichte Die Theosophische Gesellschaft 1875 wurde in New York von Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, Henry Steel Olcott u. a. die Theosophische Gesellschaft (TG) gegründet. Diese verlegte 1879 ihr Hauptquartier nach Bombay in Indien und 1882 ein weiteres Mal nach Adyar bei Chennai. Während dieser Zeit, besonders ab 1880 in Indien und Sri Lanka, expandierte die TG stark. Zahlreiche Logen wurden gegründet und innerhalb weniger Jahre stellte die Organisation eine ernste Konkurrenz für die Mission mehrerer christlicher Konfessionen in diesen Ländern dar, da die TG vor allem die ethischen und religiösen Werte des Buddhismus und Hinduismus propagierte. Neben Olcott als Präsident war Blavatsky die Hauptperson innerhalb der TG. Sie machte häufig Schlagzeilen durch paranormale Phänomene, oftmals als regelrechte Wundertaten aufgebauscht, die sie vorgeführt haben soll. Ebenso lieferte Blavatsky, wie auch die TG, Gesprächsstoff durch mehrere Meister der Weisheit, die angeblich Antworten auf anstehende Fragen und Probleme lieferten, obwohl sie nicht anwesend waren und diesbezügliche Briefe aus dem Nichts erscheinen lassen konnten. Diese Meisterbriefe erschienen meist in einem bestimmten Schrank, des als „shrine“ (= Schrein) bezeichnet wurde, und waren dann auch ein Hauptgegenstand sowohl der Coulomb-Affäre als auch des Hodgson Reports. Die Coulomb-Affäre Seit 1880 waren Emma und Alexis Coulomb Angestellte der Theosophischen Gesellschaft (TG), nach einigen Differenzen wurden sie jedoch am 14. (17.?) Mai 1884 fristlos entlassen. Bei einer am 18. Mai stattfindenden Inspektion entdeckten die dabei anwesenden Theosophen eine Reihe von geheimen Einbauten in Blavatskys Privaträumen und beim „shrine“. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Vorrichtungen ganz neu waren, die Bedienung der Einbauten war nur mit Schwierigkeiten und erheblicher Kraftanstrengung möglich, dabei entstand beträchtlicher Lärm. Dieser Sachverhalt wurde später von Richard Hodgson bei seiner Untersuchung bestätigt und in seinem Bericht erwähnt. Nach ihrer Entlassung fanden die Coulombs Aufnahme in der Mission der Free Church of Scotland in Chennai. Die Coulombs übergaben daraufhin dem Kaplan dieser Kirche eine Reihe von Briefen, welche angeblich Helena Petrovna Blavatsky an Emma Coulomb geschrieben haben soll. Diese stellten Blavatsky als Betrügerin und Fälscherin der Meisterbriefe dar und die geheimen Einbauten als Hilfsmittel um paranormale Phänomene vorzutäuschen. Der Kaplan George Patterson veröffentlichte Auszüge aus diesen Briefen in der September- und Oktoberausgabe 1884 der in Chennai erscheinenden Monatszeitschrift Madras Christian College Magazine, dem Sprachrohr der Reformierten Kirche in Südindien. Diese Nachrichten verbreiteten sich in Windeseile in Indien und in Folge der ganzen Welt, der Ruf der TG wurde dadurch schwer und nachhaltig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Näheres dazu findet sich unter Coulomb-Affäre. Der Hodgson Report Die Society for Psychical Research Während dieser Zeit befand sich Blavatsky zusammen mit Olcott und anderen Theosophen auf einer großen Europareise. Schon seit mehreren Jahren waren in der Presse regelmäßig Berichte über außerordentliche paranormale Phänomene veröffentlicht worden. In England stellte Olcott Kontakt zur Society for Psychical Research (SPR) her, diese 1882 gegründete Organisation, beschäftigte sich mit der wissenschaftlichen Erforschung parapsychologischer Ereignisse. Die SPR bildete daraufhin aus ihren Mitgliedern ein Komitee, dieses bestand neben Hodgson aus Edmund Gurney, Frederick William Henry Myers, Frank Podmore, Eleanor Mildred Sidgwick (geborene Eleanor Mildred Balfour, häufig als Mrs. Henry Sidgwick bezeichnet), Henry Sidgwick und John Herbert Stack. Das Komitee führte von Mai bis Dezember 1884 eine Reihe von Gesprächen mit Blavatsky, Olcott und anderen indischen sowie britischen Theosophen. Die Unterredungen erhöhten jedenfalls das Interesse seitens der SPR, als im September 1884 die Coulomb-Affäre auch in England bekannt wurde und der Verdacht aufkam, Blavatsky sei eine Betrügerin. In Folge wurde Richard Hodgson bestimmt, als Mitglied und Vertreter der SPR nach Indien zu fahren, um die Untersuchung dort vor Ort durchzuführen. Derweil veröffentlichte das SPR-Komitee im Dezember 1884 ein internes Papier, den 130 Seiten starken First Report of the Committee of the SPR (= Erster Bericht des SPR-Komitees), über die Ergebnisse der Gespräche, die Zweifel bezüglich der Coulomb-Affäre und die Gründe, welche die Untersuchung rechtfertigten. Hodgson traf am 18. Dezember 1884 in Indien ein, blieb rund 3 Monate dort und kehrte im April 1885 wieder nach England zurück. Der von ihm verfasste, knapp 200 Seiten starke Report of the Committee Appointed to Investigate Phenomena Connected with the Theosophical Society (= Bericht des Untersuchungsausschusses der Phänomene im Zusammenhang mit der Theosophischen Gesellschaft), wurde daraufhin vom Komitee geprüft, einstimmig für recht und richtig erklärt und mit einer Schlussfolgerung versehen. Auf der Generalversammlung der SPR, am 24. Juni 1885, vorgelesen, fand das Ganze Zustimmung und wurde im Dezember 1885 in den Proceedings (= Sitzungsprotokollen) der SPR veröffentlicht. Für den Bericht bürgerte sich später die Bezeichnung „Hodgson Report“ ein. Die Untersuchung Die Untersuchung Hodgsons widmete sich hauptsächlich zwei Themen: 1) Den angeblich von Blavatsky hervorgebrachten Phänomenen. In diesem Zusammenhang untersuchte Hodgson alle Gegenstände und Einrichtungen, die geheime Vorrichtungen und Einbauten aufwiesen. Zur Illustration fertigte er mehrere Zeichnungen bzw. Pläne der Räumlichkeiten mit den Standorten der untersuchten Möbel an. 2) Den Blavatsky-Coulomb-Briefen sowie damit in Zusammenhang den Meisterbriefen. Hier unterzog Hodgson die Briefe einem Schriftvergleich mit nachweislich von Blavatsky verfassten Schreiben. Einige dieser belastenden Briefe ließ er von anderen Personen prüfen, deren Aussagen stimmten schließlich mit seinen überein. Diesem Teil der Untersuchung waren zwei Faksimiles von Handschriften beigefügt. Die Aussagen Hodgsons wurden durch Emma und Alexis Coulomb als Hauptzeugen gestützt, sowie durch den russischen Ex-Theosophen Vsevolod Sergeevich Solovyoff, von welchem Hodgson die Behauptung übernahm, Blavatsky wäre eine russische Spionin. Als Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung sah Hodgson als erwiesen an, dass Blavatsky die Meisterbriefe, mit verstellter Handschrift, sowie die Briefe an die Coulombs geschrieben habe. Den Zweck der geheimen Vorrichtungen und Einbauten sah Hodgson darin, paranormale Phänomene vorzutäuschen, wie bestimmte Geräusche hervorzubringen oder die Meisterbriefe aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen. Zusammenfassend sah er Blavatsky in erheblicher Weise in Täuschungen und Fälschungen mit betrügerischer Absicht verstrickt. Prüfung durch das SPR-Komitee Das SPR-Komitee kam nach Prüfung von Hodgsons Untersuchung zur Schlussfolgerung: 1) Die Blavatsky-Coulomb-Briefe waren unzweifelhaft von Blavatsky geschrieben. Damit war erwiesen, dass sie und andere Personen mit Hilfe gewöhnlicher Mittel scheinbare Wunder produzierten, um die Theosophische Bewegung zu unterstützen. 2) Dass speziell der „shrine“, von dem behauptet wurde, die Meister der Weisheit würden dort ihre Briefe (die Meisterbriefe) erscheinen lassen, eine eigens an der Rückseite angebrachte Vorrichtung aufwies, um die Briefe heimlich einlegen zu können. Diese Vorrichtung wurde regelmäßig von Blavatsky und ihren Helfern zu diesem Zweck benutzt. 3) Daraus ergab sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Vermutung, dass sämtliche Erzählungen im Zusammenhang mit Wundern, welche die Existenz der Meister der Weisheit beweisen sollen, entweder :a) eine bewusste Täuschung von Blavatsky waren bzw. von ihr angestiftet wurden, oder :b) eine ungezwungene Illusion oder Halluzination oder unbewusste Verdrehung oder eine Erfindung der Zeugen waren. 4) Nach Begutachtung der von Richard Hodgson durchgeführten Erhebungen, sind wir (das SPR-Komitee) der Meinung, dass die Beweise für Wunder keinesfalls hinreichend sind, sowohl in Ausmaß als auch Charakter derselben, als auch in Hinblick auf die oben erwähnten Vermutungen. Wir denken demgemäß, dass es Zeitverschwendung wäre, die Untersuchung auszudehnen. Mit Bezug auf Frau Blavatsky selbst kam das Komitee zum Schluss: Aus unserer Sicht halten wir sie weder für das Sprachrohr unsichtbarer Propheten, noch für eine gewöhnliche Abenteurerin; wir meinen, dass sie ein Anrecht auf dauernde Erinnerung als eine der vollendetsten, genialsten und interessantesten Schwindlerinnen der Geschichte hat. Dieser Satz vor allem, die Schlussfolgerung der ganzen Untersuchung, formte bis heute die öffentliche Meinung und fand Eingang in Geschichts- und Nachschlagewerke. Der Hodgson Report galt vielfach als Musterbeispiel für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit, er wurde mit den Attributen Meisterwerk, ehrlich, gewissenhaft, unparteiisch usw. ausgezeichnet. Auswirkungen Am 21. März 1885 trat Blavatsky von ihrer Position als Corresponding Secretary der TG zurück. Wenige Tage später (zwischen 26. März und 7. April 1885, es gibt unterschiedliche Angaben über den Abreisetermin) verließ sie Indien für immer und zog nach London, wo sie am 1. Mai 1887 eintraf und dort bis zu ihrem Tod am 8. Mai 1891 blieb. In London war sie Mitbegründerin der am 19. Mai 1887 gegründeten Blavatsky Lodge, die unter ihrer Mitwirkung zu einer erfolgreichen Organisation wurde, und gründete dort am 15. September 1887 die Zeitschrift Lucifer. Für die TG selbst waren die Auswirkungen der Coulomb-Affäre sowie des Hodgson Reports verheerend. Es kam zu Massenaustritten, zahlreiche Logen wurden deshalb aufgegeben oder mussten geschlossen werden, darunter auch die deutsche Loge Germania. Nicht abschätzbar ist die Behinderung der Expansion in den folgenden Jahrzehnten. Kritik Erste erfolglose Widerlegungen Vorweg ist zu erwähnen, dass vor der Veröffentlichung des Hodgson Reports weder Blavatsky noch der TG Gelegenheit zur Einsicht oder gar Stellungnahme gegeben wurde. Das Erscheinen des Reports rief, vor allem wegen Blavatskys Bekanntheit, großes Aufsehen hervor. Von Anfang an kam es zu teils heftigem Widerspruch, sowohl von theosophischer als auch unabhängiger Seite. Mehrere Prüfungen der Meisterbriefe als auch der Beweisführung Hodgsons führten zu anderen Ergebnissen bzw. deckten schwerwiegende Unstimmigkeiten im Report auf. So sah sich Hodgson 1893 gezwungen, eine Rechtfertigung in den Proceedings der SPR zu veröffentlichen. In mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen erschienen Aufsätze oder Bücher, die sich mit der Thematik befassten und immer neue Ungereimtheiten zu Tage förderten. Hervorzuheben sind die Arbeiten von Walter Adley Carrithers jr. (1924-1994), er publizierte auch unter dem Pseudonym Adlai E. Waterman, in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren. Der Schwerpunkt von Carrithers Untersuchung lag auf dem ersten Teil des Hodgson Reports über die geheimen Vorrichtungen und Einbauten. In einer akribisch recherchierten Prüfung des Reports und der damit zusammenhängenden Ereignisse, wies er in diesem mehr als 100 Widersprüche, Auslassungen, Verdrehungen und Falschaussagen nach. Danach war es unmöglich, dass Blavatsky oder ihre angeblichen Helfershelfer die geheimen Vorrichtungen zur Täuschung verwendet haben konnten. All dies wurde jedoch kaum wahrgenommen. Langsamer Meinungsumschwung Am 19. Juli 1968 erschien im Time-Magazine der Artikel Cult of the Occult. Darin stand unter anderem, die SPR habe Blavatsky beschuldigt, eine Betrügerin, Fälscherin und Spionin zu sein. Daraufhin richtete die SPR ein mit 25. Juli 1968 datiertes Schreiben an den Herausgeber des Time-Magazine, worin sie um Berichtigung ersuchte und für alle Veröffentlichungen ihrer Gesellschaft die jeweiligen Autoren als verantwortlich bezeichnete. Der Widerruf wurde zwar vom Time-Magazine verweigert und da die SPR keine weiteren Schritte unternahm, blieb dies auch folgenlos, doch hatte sich damit die SPR erstmals offiziell vom Hodgson Report distanziert. In den Jahrzehnten vor und nach diesem Geschehen kam es bei der SPR allmählich zu einer Meinungsänderung hinsichtlich des Hodgson Reports. Die Beweislast gegen Hodgson sowie die zunehmende zeitliche Distanz ermöglichten eine unvoreingenommenere Betrachtung der ganzen Angelegenheit. Dennoch zögerte man seitens der offiziellen SPR mit einem Widerruf des Reports, da dies als Exempel für andere umstrittene Texte hätte gelten können und die SPR ja keinerlei Verantwortung für die von ihr veröffentlichten Artikel übernahm. Vernon Harrisons Widerlegung Anfang der 1980er begann Vernon Harrison von sich aus eine unabhängige Prüfung des Hodgson Reports, später sicherte John Beloff, als Herausgeber des SPR-Journals, seine Unterstützung bei der Publikation dieser Prüfung zu. Insgesamt 15 Jahre lang untersuchte Harrison den Hodgson Report, 1986 veröffentlichte er seine erste Untersuchung unter der Überschrift „J'Accuse“ (= Ich klage an), in Anspielung an den offenen Brief Émile Zolas an Präsident Félix Faure zur Dreyfus-Affäre. 1997 erschien der zweite Teil seiner Arbeit unter dem Titel „J'Accuse d'autant plus“ (= Ich klage umso mehr an), beides zusammen erschien 1998 auch in deutscher Übersetzung. Harrison konzentrierte sich bei seinen Untersuchungen auf den zweiten Teil des Reports, also die Blavatsky-Coulomb-Briefe und die Meisterbriefe. Er kam zum Schluss: :In „J'Accuse“ habe ich geschrieben: „Während Hodgson gewillt war, jeglichen Beweis zu benutzen, wie trivial und fragwürdig er auch immer sein mochte, um HPB für [[Helena Petrovna Blavatsky]] zu belasten, ignorierte er jeden Beweis, der zu ihren Gunsten hätte herangezogen werden können. Sein Bericht ist durchsiebt mit tendenziösen Behauptungen, von Mutmaßungen, die als Tatsache oder bewiesenes Faktum vorgebracht werden, von nicht bestätigten Aussagen ungenannter Zeugen, von Unterschlagung von Beweisen und völliger Unwahrheit.“ Wenn das übertrieben erscheint, antworte ich, dass nun - da ich die Gelegenheit hatte, den Hodgson Bericht im Lichte des eindeutigen Beweises, der uns bleibt (die Meisterbriefe in der Britischen Bibliothek), noch einmal zu lesen - der Hodgson Bericht sogar noch schlimmer ist, als ich gedacht hatte. Der Hodgson Bericht ist nicht - wie seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert angenommen wird - ein Vorbild für eine unparteiische und gewissenhafte Untersuchung: Er ist das Werk eines Mannes, der bei seiner Untersuchung frühzeitig seine Schlüsse gezogen hat und danach - Beweismittel unterschlagend und verdrehend - nicht zögerte, fehlerhafte Argumente zur Unterstützung seiner These heranzuziehen. (Harrison, Vernon: H.P. Blavatsky und die SPR, Eine Untersuchung des Hodgson Berichtes aus dem Jahre 1885) Literatur und Quellen * Harrison, Vernon: H.P. Blavatsky und die SPR, Eine Untersuchung des Hodgson Berichtes aus dem Jahre 1885. Theosophischer Verlag 1998; ISBN 3-930623-21-8 * Hastings, Beatrice: Defence of Madame Blavatsky (Band 2). The Hastings press, Worthington 1937 * Hubbell, Gabriel G.: Fact and fancy in spiritualism, theosophy, and psychical research. The R. Clarke company, Cincinnati 1901 * Kingsland, William: The real H. P. Blavatsky, a study in theosophy and a memoir of a great soul. J.M. Watkins, London 1928 * Sinnett, Alfred Percy: The „occult world phenomena“. G. Redway, London 1886 * Society for Psychical Research (Hrsg.): The Society for Psychical Research report on the Theosophical Society. Arno Press, New York 1976; ISBN 0405079753 * Solovyoff, Vsevolod Sergeevich: A modern priestess of Isis. Arno Press, New York 1976; ISBN 0405079761 * Vania, K. F.: Madame H. P. Blavatsky, her occult phenomena and the society for physical research. Sat Publishing Co., Bombay 1951 * Waterman, Adlai E. (Pseudonym von Walter Adley Carrithers jr.): The „Hodgson report“ on Madame Blavatsky, 1885-1960, re-examination discredits the major charges against H.P. Blavatsky. Theosophical Publishing House, Madras 1963 Weblinks Pro Blavatsky * Vernon Harrisons Buch über die Widerlegung des Hodgson Reports online (pdf-Dokument, 2630 kb) * Walter Adley Carrithers Kritik des Hodgson Reports (englisch) * Die SPR und die theosophischen Phänomene, eine Zusammenfassung des Hodgson Reports (englisch) * Der Hodgson Report aus der Sicht einer Theosophin (englisch) * Annie Besants Kritik am Hodgson Report (englisch) * Widerruf der SPR (englisch) Kontra Blavatsky Der Hodgson Report ist bis heute (März 2006) nicht online, jedoch gedruckt erhältlich - siehe Literatur. * Gespräche der SPR mit den Theosophen vor dem Hodgson Report (Erster Bericht des SPR-Komitees) (englisch) * Zeitungsartikel mit einem Überblick über Hodgsons Gedanken (englisch) * Kritik der Theosophischen Gesellschaft (englisch) Category:Theosophie Category:19. Jahrhundert